new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolf
Rolf is a secondary character in Ed Edd n' Eddy, and appears as the 6th fighter in ''Lawl What-If''. Playstyle Description "Rolf has been shown to be one of the more grounded characters in Ed Edd n’ Eddy. Obviously, not in terms of how he actually acts as a person, but he’s very in tune with the roots of his home country and has respect for the customs of those in America. Rolf keeps it simple with a good amount of moves that aren’t very complicated or all fit a different purpose." Entrance Hello, Edboys! Rolf breaks the 4th wall by opening a hole, greeting the "Edboys". Special Attacks Neutral B - Helpful Bell Rolf will toss a bell forward. This will attach to the opponent, but it won't do any damage. What it will do however is cancel one of the opponent's B moves (except the up one) for 10 seconds. If the opponent tries to activated the cancelled move, they'll instead ring their bell and Rolf will dash towards them and hit them. The hit can't be avoided once activated. Side B - VEEEEECTOR Rolf will screech Victor's name, causing him to run across the stage. He can't be damaged or stopped by anything, not even reflecting, and he'll bounce off walls. Hold B while summoning him or press B when he comes in contact with Rolf to ride him. From here you can control Victor's direction, but he won't stop moving. You can also jump while riding Victor or jump off of him. Up B - WILFRED! Wilfred will give Rolf a lift and jump upwards with him on his back. You can slightly alter the angle pre-flight. Down B - Bartering Pole Rolf will stab the pole into the ground and wait for a command to be inputted. Press left or right to smack the pole in said directions. Press up to launch yourself upwards from the pole. If you're next to an opponent while initiating this move, you'll pin them to the ground, similar to Corrin's Side B. Final Smash - Fish Duel of Honor Rolf- "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Rolf will begin smacking the opponent with his dueling fish. The opponent will then apologize, where then Rolf will ask if they brought the Cupcakes of Sorryness. From here, the opponent has to make a choice. Either press A and give Rolf the Cupcakes of Sorryness (heals Rolf fully) or press B and be smacked to death. KOSFX KOSFX1: "DEUAGH" KOSFX2: "AAAAUAGH!" Star KOSFX: "MOMMA! A BANDAGE FOR ROLF!" Screen KOSFX: "Aaaah-" Taunts Up: *Blows into kettle* Sd: "The humble beet is the answer to all riddles!" Dn: *Has shirt over head and howls* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "A celebration I say!" Victory 2: "Gather 'round Rolf as I cannot contain the Christmas mirth growing on my back hairs!" Victory 3: "Come! Join Rolf for the traditional eels of forgiveness!" Lose/Clap: *Sits and stares confusedly* Character Bio "Rolf stands out in Ed Edd n’ Eddy as one of the most random and spontaneous characters on the show. This comes mostly from his foreign lineage and his lack of understanding when it comes to American customs, but that just leads to some of the best comedic gold the show has to offer. Whether he’s smacking Eddy senseless with a giant fish or hitting Double D with a giant hat shaped like a hammer, the happy farmer boy is more than willing to square up to anyone who messes with the son of a shepherd." Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Slams his shoes twice and slams Eddy's shoe with his mouth. *Dash Attack - Riding a one-wheel cycle. *Forward tilt - Spits a seed forwards. *Up tilt - Kicks upwards behind him. *Down tilt - Buries his face into the ground. *Side Smash - Rolf smashes the ground using the Hat of Discipline. *Up Smash - Pulls his clam, "Bobo" out from his pockets. *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Smacks both of his hands in front of him. *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Swings a slab of meat below him. Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Trivia *Rolf was the first Lawl What-If character to get a moveset along with someone else. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Youtube Poop Category:Human Category:90's Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:All-Around Category:Medium-Weight Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:European